Problem: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{-9}{4t - 2} = 2$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4t - 2$ $ -(-9) = 2(4t - 2) $ $9 = 8t - 4$ $9 = 8t - 4$ $13 = 8t$ $8t = 13$ $t = \dfrac{13}{8}$